


More Than a Feeling

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #DrunkenKissesChallenge, #DrunkenKissesChallenge Fest, 1970s Classic Rock, Hannibal Loves Will, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Will Loves Hannibal, drunk murder husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lots of wine, a classic rock song, and plenty of drunken kisses.  Another scene from the "Rainy Days and Mondays Always Get Me Drunk" fic, written just for the #DrunkenKissesChallenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than a Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I had just blown my drunken wad with ["Rainy Days and Mondays Always Get Me Drunk"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7112995) and then the Drunken Kisses challenge came up. So imagine this is a deleted scene from that. Just more drunken nonsense from these two cuties from that evening -- now with more (drunken) kisses.
> 
> No need to read the first fic to get this one, just imagine you've stumbled onto a drunken evening at the Murder Husband abode.
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

“What should we now now?” Hannibal asked as he sat on the floor, petting [Encephalitis](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6024883/chapters/14193673) somewhat roughly. She didn’t seem to mind, as Hannibal was rarely that attentive and she was relishing all the utter nonsense going on this evening.

“What?” Will asked.

“What should we we now?” Hannibal amended.

Will, who was flat on his back with Hannibal’s foot in one hand and a glass of wine in the other, looked up toward him smirking and said, “Do you mean ‘What should we do now?’” Will squeezed Hannibal’s foot and pulled it close to give his baby toe the tiniest of kisses.

“Yes, precisely,” Hannibal said and laughed as Encephalitis happily licked his face.

“I can’t believe you’re letting her lick your stupidly gorgeous face, you goon. You’re always so standoffish with her.”

“William,” Hannibal said in all seriousness, “she is our child.” The two stared at each other for a moment then began to laugh. 

“Fuuuuck you,” Will said in an uncontrollable peal of laughter.

“Rude. Mr. Graham, that is uncalled for,” Hannibal said with a snort, then leaned over to plant a kiss on Encephalitis’ head. She wagged her tail happily.

Will lift his arm up to pass the wine to Hannibal, who in turn, swallowed it down in one gulp, then carefully balanced the glass on Will’s forehead.

“How are you able to do that when you are clearly super fucking drunk?”

“Surgeon’s hands,” Hannibal said. “See?” He then closed his eyes and attempted to touch his index finger to his nose, missing each time he tried. “See?” 

“Uh-huh,” Will replied. He grabbed the wine glass, and sat up swaying slightly, and said, “Well, what _should_ we do?”

“Fuck?” Hannibal offered loudly.

Will laughed, “Oh my, you are drunk.”

Hannibal shrugged and said, “Will, why don’t you sing something for me?”

“I can sing, you know that I sing because I sing,” Will said without any modesty.

Hannibal patted Will on the head and said, “I am aware. I have heard you in the shower, but I pretend I do not because I am afraid you’ll stop and I love you so much because you are my most _brangus_ Mingus dragon slayer.”

“Can I just say, I fucking love that I am slightly less drunk than you, because you are on fire tonight,” Will said as he happily clapped and leaned over to sloppily kiss Hannibal.

Hannibal melted into the kiss and grabbed Will by the ears, and said, “These ears. I am going to smoke these ears and eat them.”

Will smiled and said, “Creepy and cute. I’m going to have our neighbor embroider a pillow for you that says that.”

Hannibal then proceeded to make “nom nom” sounds while pretending to eat Will’s ears. 

**+++**

Another bottle of wine was somehow opened, miraculous to be sure, considering both Hannibal and Will were without possession of fine motor skills. Miracles really do happen in the modern world.

Sober Hannibal would rather cut off a finger than place a drink anywhere near his prized harpsichord. Drunken Hannibal? Not a single shit was given on that rainy evening.

“What am I to play, Will…iam?”

“ _Di Quella Pira_?” 

Hannibal’s breath hitched, “Moongus, I have never been more in love with you than at this very moment.”

Will giggled, “I’m just kidding, love. I have no idea how that goes.”

“Ah, I see…” Hannibal said and softly added, “You devious little shit.”

Will’s eyes opened wide as he threw his head back and laughed, “Hannibal!”

Hannibal laughed as well.

“Okay, okay. I have it,” Will said pausing to take a sip of wine before he continued. “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” Hannibal said with a nod. Will brought the wine glass to Hannibal’s mouth. He took a sip and smacked his lips.

“Let’s see if you can keep up. This song is an oldie but a goodie,” Will said and dramatically cleared his throat.

Hannibal played a generic introduction with much flourish and gusto, and even inebriated, his musical talent could not remain dormant.

Will began, “I looked out this morning and the sun was gone. Turned on some music to start my day…”

Hannibal smiled widely, “This! I know this!”

Will stopped and said, “You do not! Nuh-uh.”

Hannibal said, “Yes-huh. I most certainly do, _mylimasis_. Continue…”

Will looked at Hannibal with a skeptical eye and sang once more, “I lost myself in a familiar song. I closed my eyes and I slipped awaaaaaaay…”

The harpsichord jumped in with the strong familiar chord and much to Will’s amusement and joy, Hannibal began to sing, “It's more than a feeling, when I hear that old song they used to play. And I begin dreaming ---“

Will bounced on the harpsichord bench and jumped in with a squealing, “Till I see Marianne walk away!”

What followed next was a musical duet that to the ordinary passerby would merely seem like two men, who clearly enjoyed each other’s company, singing along to Boston’s “More than a Feeling.” However, if Jack Crawford, Alana Bloom, Frederick Chilton – or Francis Dolarhyde (RIP) had witnessed this, they most certainly would have imagined they had entered a secret bonus circle of Dante’s Hell.

Will began, “It's more than a feeling…” 

Hannibal chimed in, “More than a feeling…”

“When I hear that old song they used to plaaaaayyy.”

“More than a feeling…”

“Till I see Hannibal walk away, I see my Hannibal walkin' awaaaaay!”

With that last away, Will swung his arms open in an over-the-top manner sending the glass of wine that was on sitting on the harpsichord flying across the room. The music abruptly stopped.

“Oh shit,” Will said and covered his mouth.

Hannibal looked at the splat of wine on the wall slowly trickling down and said, “You really did it now, Gusgoose.”

Will broke into a crazed laughter, as Hannibal leaned in to give him yet another drunken kiss, which Will happily accepted.

“Ooooo! You know what I’d like?” Will exclaimed. “A grilled cheese sandwich.”

**Author's Note:**

> Boston's ["More than a Feeling"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SSR6ZzjDZ94). What can I say? I have a soft spot for cheesy 70s classic rock. I blame my much older big brothers.
> 
> Brangus = Precious 
> 
> Plácido Domingo belting out [Ah! Si, Ben Mio... Di Quella Pira](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rMs3Yrp4W0w)
> 
> Come say hi and visit me [on Tumblr](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com/).


End file.
